Maybe hints aren't enough
by Eden's pseudonym
Summary: Takari? Miyakeru? What will Hikari do to make T.K. see her and where does Miyako fit in? An update! Chapter 3 up!
1. The stage is set

Disclaimer: Nothing lost. Nothing gained. I don't gain any money from making this fic', you don't sue me 'cause I have no money to lose to you =P I own nothing, apart from my pc and games consoles, and a few books. All characters/settings are the property of various people, none of them me or anyone associated with me.

**_Please review!_**

If no people review, then I won't update or write more. I haven't written for quite a while, so I apologise for anything that makes that obvious.

This is a Takeru/Hikari/Miyako fic mainly. T.K. and Takeru is used, Kari is used 'cause I can't get used to writing Hikari ^^;; and Miyako instead of Yolei is used.

For those who don't know. =O is surprise, mouth open.

                                           ;P is like devil, wink, sticking tongue out.

Those appear on the short IM chat. Enjoy!

Just a warning to Takari/Miyakeru fans. I don't know which way this will go yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please!" cried the mauve haired beauty.

Looking around, she saw in front of her, a slightly tall, just an inch shorter than she was now, blonde haired boy.

"Miyako…" sighed the blonde boy. He leaned uneasily on the door frame, looking into Miyako's eyes, silently pleading. 

"T.K., I just want to know! Please?" she responded, "I'll do anything!" Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi grinned at this slightly; no-one has Yamato for a brother, without knowing how much that phrase can be worth.  Before he could formulate any ideas on what to do, he was snapped out of his musing by the loud sound of a telephone bell. He smiled at his chance to get away from the subject for a second, and ran over to pick up the phone.

"Hello. Takaishi residence. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Hi T.K.!" a very feminine voice said excitedly down the phone. T.K. cringed internally; the very same person Miyako was trying to drag information about had called. 'Miyako is not going to drop this topic' he thought to himself.

"Hi Kari, what's up?" T.K. sighed. At this point Miyako silently crossed the distance between the door and phone, and sat down, listening.

"Me and Dai' are going to see a movie; you want to come round after?" she replied loudly, fortunately for Miyako, who could hear the entire conversation. 

"Umm…" he stuttered "n-no thanks, maybe another time"

Miyako couldn't help let out a little squeal of surprise at this, T.K. not wanting to spend time with Kari…

"…You have a girl over?" Kari asked quietly?

"Oh!" T.K. snapped back to reality "Miyako came over earlier to…" T.K. quickly thought up an excuse "Hide from prune juice!" Okay…so T.K. wasn't a very good liar, though it seemed to confuse Kari enough to stop any questions.

"Ah…okay" Kari replied slowly, "Well I'd better go, _Dai'_ is getting bored waiting."

"Okay. Bye." The young blonde hung up the phone.

I looked over T.K.; he seemed a little down, though very unlike my usual self, I didn't say anything. I knew it was up to me to cheer him up, and possibly get some information about the situation between him and Kari out of him. I grinned to myself, 'I have the perfect plan!'

T.K. looked at Miyako; she seemed to be talking to herself. He smiled inwardly; she had a lot of funny quirks, but was kind of cute in her own way. T.K. suddenly stopped and laughed silently.

Miyako and me? I like Kari… and Miyako likes Ken or Izzy right?' 

"Hey T.K.!" Miyako shouted. "You were pretty lost in your thoughts there… I'll be back later to find out! So don't think I've given up" She smiled. "I'm going back to my apartment to check out something, 'Kay?"

"Okay" T.K. grinned back at her "See you later…"

"Bye!" Miyako sprinted out the door, as the child of hope went back to his thoughts.

Upon turning the key and opening the door to her apartment, Miyako remembered the reason she went to talk to T.K. in the first place. Everyone in the house was rushing around, packing last minute things.

"Mom! Where are you?" I called. I looked behind the pile of luggage, which was seemingly walking and found her.

"Mom?" I started "Can T.K. come over for a while tonight, to keep me company while you're away?" Miyako made a point of ignoring her older sister's, supposedly knowing glances. She shook her head at the thought. 

'She does that with every guy I mention, even Daisuke! And I'd have to be insane to like him…' She cringed at the thought. 

"Of course, of course" her mother replied absent mindedly. "Now where did I put that sun tan lotion…?"

She grinned to herself, and collapsed on her bed in the bedroom she shared. 

'Now I just have to invite T.K, cheer him up, get him to tell me about the situation with Kari, and then e-mail Mimi all about it!' she mused. Smiling to herself she picked up the phone near her bed.

The phone rang three times before she heard a click then voice answering.

"Hel-" The voice started to say before being cut off.

"Hey T.K, it's me Miyako! Do you want to come round in a few hours, so we can talk about your little situation with Kari?" Miyako giggled to herself then added "'Cause if not, maybe I'll have to ask her…" letting the threat hang for a few moments, she heard T.K. sigh.

"…Okay, call me when you want me there?" he replied, sounding defeated.

"Okay! Perfecto!" Miyako quickly answered "Bye!" she hung up the phone before he could change his mind and squealed excitedly. 

'Now just to wait till then, soon, soon… why do I even want to know?' she asked herself '….I don't know why I want to know… but I do, maybe it's because I hold the digimental of love…maybe because they're both my friends…maybe because it's obvious that Kari's trying to make T.K. jealous, though I don't think he knows…' however she was snapped out of her inner monologue by a shout.

"Miyako, come help me pack everyone's swimsuits!" she sighed and went to help prepare her family for the beach.

On the couch sat T.K. Having only a console joypad in his hands, he was getting very into the game he was playing, in the middle of hearing a young purple girl acting more mature than the hero twice her age, his mother came into the room.

"Can you go and do something else for a while? I want to record this show about autism for my next article." she asked.

"Okay" He sighed, 'Just when I was getting into that game too… Guess I'll go see who's online'

T.K. walked into the adjacent room and booted up the computer...

'Hello! You have zero messages. OK' the computer stated when he logged onto his instant messenger. A window suddenly popped up covering his desktop.

Chosen_Wolf: "_Hey!_" T.K. smiled, older brothers _can be useful for advice, when they feel like it._

BBall_Hope: "_Hi, hey can I ask you something, since you're the one with experience on these things?_" 

Chosen_Wolf: "_What's wrong?"_ asked Yamato, going into over protective big brother mode.

BBall_Hope: "_Nothing serious! Just Miyako invited me round_"

BBall_Hope: "_'Cause she wanted to find out something, which I don't wanna tell her!_" T.K. added quickly.

Chosen_Wolf: "Oh _I see…*wipes off tear* little T.K., growing up so fast, already being invited round to girl's houses._"

BBall_Hope: _"=O No, nothing like that! Anyway how do you get her to stop asking? I mean, you have fan girls chasing you al the time, and you had Sora before she dumped you…_"

Chosen_Wolf: "_Well I've no clue, girls can be very persistent, especially Miyako… Koushiro mentioned what she was like when you had gone to the digital world with Daisuke that first time._"

BBall_Hope: "_Well thanks anyway I guess, I got to go now, see you later._"

Chosen_Wolf: "_Bye, and behave yourself at Miyako's! ;P_"

Takeru logged off and searched through a bunch of CDs for a while, after listening to 'Crash de Bingo!' he heard his mother call him.

"T.K! Phone for you. It's a girl!" she shouted loudly. "I think it's Miyako!"

T.K. smiled inwardly, as much as he hated talking about this, he enjoyed spending time with Miyako still.

"Coming!"

For those who didn't understand the computer game thing, it's Grandia (the original). Sue was telling Justin off ^_^;;.

Review! Tell me if you want Miyakeru or Takari. Add any suggestions and if you liked it, or not.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to burn flamers.

Once again. **__**

**_Please review!_**

Thanks for reading!


	2. A Date?

Disclaimer: Nothing lost. Nothing gained. I don't gain any money from making this fic', you don't sue me 'cause I have no money to lose to you =P I own nothing, apart from my pc and games consoles, and a few books. All characters/settings are the property of various people, none of them me or anyone associated with me.

Response to reviews:                                                                                                           

Points go to MagicalEiko for noticing that 'Crash de Bingo' in there was Miyako's song! I should really take them away for calling me college gal, since I'm a guy but…

I do think that eventually, Hikari might try to make Takeru jealous, if she has been trying to get him, without it working. But that's just my opinion, plus it gives me a way to write it. 

Thanks to the people who gave me constructive criticism, whether on reviews or on IM. 

I'm sorry for this taking so long, but first my computer broke, then I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything. I'm not sure how good this is, but here it it…**__**

**_Please review!_**

Sighing softly, Takeru stood outside the door to Miyako's apartment, trying to decide whether to knock. He had just told her that he would be there within a few minutes. Unfortunately he had already broken his word, by standing there for five minutes, debating the issue with himself.

Just as he lifted his hand up to finally knock the door, to announce his presence, a movement caught his eye, as the door opened slightly. A mauve shade of hair accompanied by a grinning face peeked out from inside.

"Come on in T.K.!" she smiled while saying this. "We'll have to go in my room, 'cause the rest of the place is a bit chaotic right now as everyone's going out."

"Okay..." He replied, as he followed Miyako through the fray of her family grabbing everything to pack. 

Miyako led him through the small corridor to a white door, with the crests of love and sincerity painted on in red and green. "This is my room, as you could probably guess from the designs on the door" she stated as she opened it to reveal her bedroom.

Painted a light peach colour all over, except for little random stencilled on hearts in a deep red were the walls. A few pieces of furniture, like a small wardrobe and bed and desk were placed around the room, with computer parts littering the desk and floor.

Miyako looked slightly uneasy. "So, do you like it?" she asked. Takeru smiled slightly, he'd forgotten that he hadn't been in Miyako's room before. "It's really nice!" he replied.

Mrs Inoue's voice was heard shouting, from near the door outside. "We're going now! Bye! You two behave yourself!" Miyako blushed at this last comment as the door was heard slamming shut.

Takeru decided to have a little fun as this point. "What did your mum mean by behaving ourselves Miyako?" the boy said, while trying not to burst out laughing at the look on her face.

"T.K.!" she exclaimed while laughing. 'He seems to be cheered up now' Miyako thought to herself. "So T.K… what's going on between you and Kari then?" she asked.

"Nothing" T.K. responded calmly. "She's even with Daisuke probably right now".

"But she wanted you to come along too!" she grinned "I was surprised that you didn't go, you'd usually never miss a chance to be with her…you like her more than a friend T.K.". She didn't ask him if he did, she simply stated this.

"I don't!" Takeru responded quickly "What do I have to do to prove I don't, if you won't believe me?"

Miyako felt a surge of jealousy at this, though she didn't understand why. Takeru had practically admitted that he had at least a crush on Kari, that's what she wanted to find out wasn't it? She shrugged it off and replied.

"…You have to…go on a date with someone else other than Kari!" she slowly said. 'Where did that idea come from?' she asked herself.

T.K. stared at her for a minute then finally stated "fine…"

"Great!" Miyako said enthusiastically "Hm… you have to find someone to agree to be your date, within a week. If you need any help on that, then I can always help you find someone. I don't think you'll need any help though" she replied, speaking extremely fast. 

The noise of the door opening was heard by the two teenagers from Miyako's room.

"I'd better go then" T.K. said, seeming somewhat depressed and resigned to his fate. "Bye Miyako." He said as he walked out the room.

"Bye T.K.!" she replied.

'Why did I agree to that?!' Takeru thought to himself as he walked back down to his apartment. He sighed 'Great…now I have to find a date…' 

Slowly he opened the door, shouted a hello to his mum and fell down on his bed, and then drifted off to sleep. To dream about his misfortune of having to find this date.

Constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be used to burn flamers.

Once again. 

**_Please review!_**

Thanks for reading!


	3. Who should I ask?

Disclaimer: Nothing lost. Nothing gained. I don't gain any money from making this fic', you don't sue me 'cause I have no money to lose to you P I own nothing, apart from my pc and games consoles, and a few books. All characters/settings are the property of various people, none of them me or anyone associated with me.

Credit goes to Crystal for reminding me about this in an e-mail and the website for Japanese female baby names. Constructive criticism is welcome. Pairing is decided but will be kept quiet.

* * *

If anyone were to look into the room, they would have seen a troubled looking teenager with a mop of messy blonde hair on his head, seemingly in deep thought.

"Midori…? She'd never leave me alone if I asked her…" the boy stated to himself "That Ayu from class C…? Ah yeah, she stopped following me around and found Junta".

Of course, if anyone looked in the room and realised he was so troubled about finding a date, they may have not believed it if they knew how many girls might have killed for the chance.

"I could ask Tomi, but she'd just ask about Yamato and his band the whole time… They're pretty well known now, I guess" he sighed, thinking of class E's resident Yamato fan. Takeru's monologue was soon interrupted however.

"Takeru, Wake up!" A fairly rushed sounding voice called "Breakfast's in the microwave!" shouted his mother.

Of course TV dinners might be useable as breakfasts, but are best left to later in the day when people are more equipped to digest cardboard-like food. Mrs Takaishi had not quite mastered this concept of cooking yet. With a typical teenagers appetite though, Takeru made his way to the dinner table and began his meal.

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away…

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' a certain mauve haired girl thought to herself. Being left home alone can make people slightly introspective sometimes. 'Did I actually feel jealous…over T.K.? It's almost like he's destined to be with Kari, but…' Miyako shook her head, as if to clear it, and then started devouring an apple.

'I'm most likely just worried… I wonder why he hasn't gotten together with Kari yet. They seem so perfect for each other…' Feeling slightly unsatisfied with her own answer, Miyako discarded the remains of her breakfast and walked back into her room.

'…Just why did I tell him to do that then…? Maybe I should ask Mimi' the young holder of love and sincerity thought, as she booted up her PC and started to write.

Meanwhile, somewhere slightly further away…

Still shuddering at the memories of a certain soccer obsessed gogglehead attempting to kiss her, in the dark of the cinema, Kari's nightmare turned to a dream when a brave knight with messy blonde hair saved her and she saw fit to reward him with a kiss.

"Takeru…" She mumbled in her sleep. An older passing by soccer obsessed gogglehead made a note to file that under T for Tease Kari with at a later point. After all, Tai knew that waking up Kari could be dangerous, if he didn't have a better reason than Myotismon attempting to destroy the city.

Back after consumption of said cardboard-like TV dinner…

"Madoka…?" To say Takeru Takaishi had a linear way of thinking would have been accurate. There was a loud 'thump' noise as he hit his head off the table in resignation. 'I wish I'd never agreed to this whole 'prove I don't like Kari' thing with Miyako' he grumbled in his thoughts. Then he suddenly had his solution come to him. Takeru quickly ran to the front door of his apartment, noting that his mothers' shoes were already gone while he slid his on. Quickly grabbing his key he ran out the apartment, slamming the door behind him and decided to forgo the elevator in favour of the faster stairs.

Knocking on the correct apartment door, he waited until Miyako opened it.

"Hi, T.K." She looked slightly surprised. Takeru was often overly polite and phoned first, though she reminded him that he never had needed to.

"Hey, Miyako…" He trailed off for a moment before gaining his voice again "Would you go on a date with me?"

* * *

Apologies for the short chapter, I have a new respect for the authors that can write 10,000 word chapters and still make it flow well. Remember to leave feedback, comments, criticism if it's constructive especially. I haven't written in a long time so I can't remember a lot about how to write well.

And now an alternate ending as an extra;

* * *

**Omake/Extras**: 

"Madoka…?" To say Takeru Takaishi had a linear way of thinking would have been accurate. There was a loud 'thump' noise as he hit his head off the table in resignation. 'I wish I'd never agreed to this whole 'prove I don't like Kari' thing with Miyako' he grumbled in his thoughts. Then he suddenly had his solution come to him. Takeru quickly ran to the front door of his apartment, noting that his mothers' shoes were already gone while he slid his on. Quickly grabbing his key he ran out the apartment, slamming the door behind him and decided to forgo the elevator in favour of the faster stairs.

Knocking on the correct apartment door, he waited till it opened slowly.

"Hi Takeru…?" the figure behind the door said.

"Hey Iori, Want to go on a date and grab some ice cream?" Takeru asked quickly. After all, Miyako never said the date had to be female and who can say no to ice cream?

* * *

I usually dislike omakes myself, but I just found the thought amusing. The story should continue with the original ending. 


End file.
